A family Past
by ranko lina Inverse
Summary: Warning first story. A Ranma 12, Gold Diggers, and slayers crossover for now. What if Ranma was stolen away for his mother the day he was born. Well that it what happened in this story. Note major Akane and Saotome bashing along with other cast members. p
1. Default Chapter

"That good now one last push" Said the Dr. to that gave one last push as Dr. took the baby in into the blanket as it cried its first breath. "Its hearth baby boy Ms. Inverse I still can believe triples very rare for your kind. So what are you going to name them?" dr. asked

"How about Brittany Liana for my Blond black spotted headed oldest and for the wild children" pointing at the fighting red black spotted haired girl with red eyes. "How's Ranko Lina for the girl." pointing at blue eyed red black spotted haired boy. "And Ran…"

"MA" chorused the two girls and boy looking up at their mother smiling as only

Babies can. "Ok then." Laughing Ms. Inverse said "Ranma Luna it is."

Later that night

"Did you get them back Xellos" asked Ms. Inverse to the 'OLD' family friend

Xellos replayed "Damn I sorry but we only could get Ranko back the woman got away with Ranma and your ex got Brittany I Sorry CRYNA."

(AN) What do you think so for good Idea bad please tell? But know this is my first attempt at writing a story for people to read that I'm will to let people read.


	2. Disclaimer

**Oh forgot the Disclaimer I don't own Ranma ½ Gold Diggers or Slayers I mean no harm by this story just writing a story and Making NO Money off of it because I like the idea. I have No money so please don't sue me.**


	3. 1: At the door

"**A Family Past Chapter 1: At the door**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ranma ½ Gold Diggers or Slayers I mean no harm by this story just writing a story and Making NO Money off of it because I like the idea. I have No money so please don't sue me.**

To Jerry Unipeg thank for the review. Please keep reading and watch for update.

To Calamite it's just the start this is going to hopefully this to be a saga and Chapter 1 should be longer. So I'll try to write longer chapters from now on thanks for the advice.

**Nerima Tokyo Japan present (AN It will all from now on be the present unless I state other wise)**

"So this is the place Ma," Stated an 18 year old girl with red hair and eyes to her mother.

"What is this place and is this where Ranma is staying?" The mother asked her daughter.

"This," pointing to the sign on the Dojo's wall then readied it "let's see Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts Dojo. Yep this is the place. Sorry my friend doesn't know why he's staying here though," with that said teleported herself to the door, than looked back and yelled back to her mother. "Well you coming Ma."

"Now Ranko Lina Inverse what have I told you about using you magic in the Earth realm," Cryan asked Ranko as she walked up beside Ranko waving her finger at her (You know the one mother us to make a point

"Sorry mom. I only us it when you tell me I can." Ranko said than under her breath. "It's _not like magic isn't still common in this realm too."_

"What was that dear?" Cryan asked her daughter giving her the eye. (Come on every mother know that)

"Uh… Nothing mom." Ranko replied sketching the back of her head at the base of her ponytail nervously as Cryan step up beside her. "Ok mom you ready?"

"Yes dear," Cryan replied. "It took 18 years I've been looking for them. But you found them in 2 thanks to your friend we will finally meet your bother and my son," then hugs Ranko.

Ranko blushes yell "MOM…."

"Sorry treasure," hugging Ranko tighter Cryan says "I'm just haven't seen you in 2 years. Than you call and say to meet you here. Than tell me you found that you brother is living here. And I'm just so happy to see you again and now I about to see my son 18 after he was stolen by that that bitch. And it's all my fault I never told you this but I was there when the fucking bitch stolen Ranma it happen like this"

**Tokyo General Hospital 18 years ago the night after Ranma was born**

"So dear which Boy is my son, Nodoka," Cryan heard Genma ask to his wife who had told him that she had I son.

Cryan come around the corner to see and hear. "That one dear," Nodoka replied pointing at Ranma who was in the same crib as his sisters. (I don't know if they do that but that at hospitals, but I don't care that the way Ranma, Ranko, and Brittany were place.) With that said Genma walked up to the door to the nursery and open and walked in to get his son. Once Genma is in the nursery Nodoka looks over to a child in an incubator and hooked up to all sorts of life preserving equipment. "So it not our child not like that weak thing could be our child." Nodoka spites out looking to the child with disgusted. And beside the doctors had to have made a mistake no Gaigin whore could have a son with such a strong aura. This," looking at the name of the child, Ranma Luna Inverse, "Ranma that a strong name but this Luna will have to go that a weak name for a child of the greatest killer that has ever live and," looking at Genma, "a master of anything goes if only those fools didn't get lucky than and the greatest man would be able to train my son to be just like him." As she starts to laugh, think evil bad guy laugh.

Just than Genma walks out with Ranma seeing is wife laughing. "What's so funny dear?" he asked handing Ranma to Nodoka. "Dear why do you think Ranma was put in the same crib as those weak girls?"

Nodoka when hearing this glares at her husband murmured to herself. "Sometime this man is such a mourn it unimaginable." Than saying out loud, "Ranma must all ready be so manly that he's all ready having girls coming to him." Amazingly Genma bought this as the truth, or could that be because Nodoka is pulling out her blade. (This is Genma after all what do you think was it his stupidity or fear of Nodoka's sword. You be the judge)

"Yes you must be right dear." Genma replied eyeing the sword. Since Genma believed her, Nodoka turn to leave.

That when I it hit me that this women was stealing my baby boy so I turn into my hybrid form and yelled. "HI YOU STOP!" They heard me and turn around and I demanded "What the hell are you doing to my son put him back or I kill you!"

"Demon I send you to hell before you harm my wife." Yelled Genma than jump at me. I going to use my speed to fight Genma and get Ranma back, but was knocked out by someone behind me.

**Nerima**

"That's what happen I'm so sorry for not tell you Ranko." Cryan finish and broke down crying into Ranko shoulder which is an odd sight seeing though Ranko is shorter than Ranma female form and Cryan is an average height for a US citizen, meaning over a foot in difference in height.

"Don't cry mom it wasn't you fault," Than pushing her mother back up and using a make up spell, "Now let go inside meet Ranma and the three of us all can have a good cry Ok."

"Alright dear you right first Ranma than cry sound good to me." Cryan stated. (Boy are they in for a surprise)

"Ok than let's do this." Ranko stated with as she reached for the door bell.

Her hand never got to the bell because she had to teleport both herself and mother back 10 feet because someone had attacked them the only warning was the boy yelling. "RANMA PERPARE TO DIE!"

AN Yep you guest it Ryoga the lost boy sometimes pig just attack Ranko Lina Inverse. Yes I know it a cliffhanger but this chapter had to end now so you can take in the heavy stuff of the past but don't fear the fun is about to begin. This means bad things for many people. But who. Please keep Reading and Reveiwing


	4. Note

Hi Ranko Lina Inverse here sorry but I Looked this over and desided to do a major overhauk of this story I will be placeing it in the Ranma section to see if a get more reviews I just what to change up a few thing add a father to add more choas to the mix and a little control too.hope to get your revies for when i post A family's past v1.1 in the Ranma section.


End file.
